Threadtail
The Threadtail appeared in 2014 movie called How to Train Your Dragon 2. The Threadtail is a large Stoker Class dragon that first appeared in How to Train Your Dragon 2. This dragon seems to always have bright colors such as bright pink and purple, deep blue with bright green or pale blue with bright yellow. The reason for this colorful appearance is most likely the same as the reason behind the poison dart frogs' bright colors: to warn predators of its poisonous skin. The Threadtail also has a large round frill at the back of its head, and this frill is outlined with round spines which gives it a very crown-like appearance, and it is the same kind of spines can be seen on the nose of this dragon and running down its neck and back. In the movie the Threadtail is seen to have skin covered in many round bumps and lumps that look very similar to something like frog warts, this is most likely a reference to its venomous skin and its allergy to it, meaning those might be caused by scratching. This dragon's overall body shape seems to be most similar to that of the Thornridge. Long and often colorful dragons, Threadtails have strong necks and tails, as well as a broad wingspan built to take full advantage of the winds and updrafts. They have a prominent frill on the back of their long-jawed head and a ridge of spines along their backs and tails. Their legs are slender and built for running with shorter and denser claws than many dragons of similar size. Threadtails are territorial dragons, and they will protect their homes and their allies at any cost. Powers and Abilities * Poison: Threadtails can produce toxins through their skin to ward off enemies. This defense mechanism comes with a price, for the poisons trigger an allergy and cause the dragons' skin to itch and they can have roll around in Dragonberry bushes to relieve the itch. Cold wind can also ease their itching. * Firepower: The Threadtail can breath normal, yellow fire, which can be held in its mouth to illuminate dark places. It can also produce green fire which does not come out in powerful flames, but instead spreads out slowly, like a mist or a fog. * Strength: Threadtails are able to carry humans on their backs and longboats that are loaded with a multitude of objects. * Purple Mist: In addition to its flames, the Threadtail is known to emit a purple mist, A particular individual, Mildew's Strain, breaths purple mist and leaves puddles of shimmery purple liquid on its stand in Rise of Berk. The color of the liquid appears to match that of the Dragonberry bushes surrounding it. Weaknesses Threadtails are not immune to their own poison, instead they are allergic to it so they spend much of their days seeking dragonberry bushes to relieve the itch on their skin. Category:Creatures Category:Dragons Category:Reptiles Category:Flying Creatures Category:Poisonous Creatures Category:Pyrokinetic Creatures Category:Animated Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2014 Category:How to Train Your Dragon Universe